


girl

by Precipice



Series: keyhole-shaped worlds [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, because canon threw me a bone and called it a skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: "They'll be back."[ a vignette ]
Series: keyhole-shaped worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481750
Kudos: 6





	girl

It happens three days and three nights after.

***

The girl is delirious with exhaustion

(She can’t sleep.)

(She can’t stop waiting.)

(She can’t stop hoping.)

and hunger

(She can’t eat.)

(She can’t earn more than one quarter portion.)

(She can’t earn more than one quart of water.)

and pain.

***

There is no room for her at the cleaning tables

(too small to reach the bench)

(too small to reach the table)

so she has to make do on the ground.

Plutt kicks her aside as he makes his way to the other side of the tent.

***

One of the Teedos has called for Plutt.

(The girl thinks…)

(… thinks she knows… )

(… knows it from...)

(... from before.)

In one of its fists there is one of the ends of a long rope.

On the other end of the rope there is a luggabeast.

(The girl thinks…)

(… thinks she knows…)

(… knows this from...)

(... from before.)

The Teedo offers the rope – and the beast – to Plutt:

“I need anesthetic. Five doses should do for this,” it tell him.

Plutt considers the rope – and the beast – before replying:

“This should do for five doses.”

Teedo seems to hesitate. Then it decides:

“Keep it safe. I will come back for it – I will pay you back for it.”

Plutt seems to think. Then he decides:

“I’ll keep it safe - and I’ll keep the rope.”

***

It happens three days and three nights after.

(They did not leave her.)

(They merely left her safe.)

(They will come back for her.)

(They will pay back for her.)

The sky pulses with colors that she has no names for.

***

"They’ll be back."

(Her young mind's threads begin to unravel…)

(… and her small limbs get caught in the net.)

"One day."

**Author's Note:**

> tfw your main character's main source of conflict/interest has been her parentage, but none of the existing theories have had a proper, if any, setup, so you have to make do with the one that results in the most interesting/depressing headcanons


End file.
